


Rain

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluffy, Kid Lúcio, Rain, chatting, hana learns that lucio is like a frog, lucio finds a frog, they sit together in the rain, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Lúcio likes staying outside when it rains.





	Rain

_Splish splash! Splish splash!_

"Lúlu, where are you sweetie?" Lúcio jumped into a big puddle, laughing as the water splashed around his little frog-patterned boots. The raindrops pattered on the hood of his green raincoat with sparkly frog eyes coming up from the top, the drops dripping down the sides and landing either on his shoulders or the ground. "You're going to get really wet!"

"Just a little longer, please ma?" He called, looking in the direction of his house.

"Three minutes, but that's it!" He turned back and continued splashing and jumping in every puddle he saw, not caring that his pants and shirt were getting wet. He looked up to the sky and stuck his tongue out, giggling as he caught some of the raindrops on his tongue. It didn't rain much in Rio, but when December rolled around, he loved running out everyday to play in the rain. As he ran around seeing how big of a splash he can make, he heard a little croaking sound coming from the stairs that he and his mom would go down on when it was time for school. There was a tree and a few bushes on the side, Lúcio always wondering if it was watered by one of his neighbors or if it was really good at not needing water when it didn't rain for weeks at a time. Walking over, he heard the croaking coming from underneath the tree. He got down on his knees, not caring that they were going to get more wet than they already were and moved some of the bush aside, looking in.

  
A frog, with slightly bumpy skin, was croaking. It looked up at him and croaked again, hopping forward.

"Woah..." Lúcio widened his eyes and reached out, running his fingers down the frog's back. He picked it up with his hands and brought it close to his face, admiring the eyes. He watched as the frog slowly blinked, a smile breaking out across his face as he marveled at the third eyelid. "So cool…!"

"Lúcio, where are you?" He looked up, realizing the three minutes were up. "Sweetpea?"

"Coming, ma!" He set the frog down back in its original spot and wiped his hands on his raincoat, taking some of the rain to wash them. He hurried home, his boots splashing in the puddles as he ran down the path, his mom waiting at the doorway looking left and right.

"There you are, my little frog! The rain is getting heavy, come inside now!" She smiled, moving aside so Lúcio could come in. "Look at you, you're soaking wet! You need a shower!"

"But I just took one in the rain, why do I need to shower again?" Lúcio protested, peeling off his boots and raincoat. His mom laughed, patting his head and taking the raincoat to hang it up.

"The rain does a good job, but it's better if you take a shower just to be sure." She set the boots to the side to dry, picking up Lúcio and going to the bathroom. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I saw a frog today, it was so cool! It had like this gooey clear thing over its eyes!"  
\-------------  
Lúcio leaned against the wall, listening to the thumping of the rain hitting the metal walkway above him. He took a deep breath of the cold air, exhaling with a small smile.

It never really became this cold in Rio de Janeiro when it rained. He got up and walked out under the cover, he listened to the pitter-patters of the rain hitting his bright green raincoat, his boots stepping in the puddles along the ground. They didn't splash as much, but he couldn't resist stepping extra hard in them here and there to relive a small moment in his childhood. Sliding his headphones off his ears and lowering the volume of his music, he sat down on the satellite drone in the middle of the clearing and watched the rain quietly; drops making tiny splashes in puddles, the stream of water coming down from the edge of the gutter situated above one of the lab buildings, the ocean crashing against the cliffs underneath. He watched the clouds rolling in the distance, listening to nature's music.

"Is it safe to sit on there?" The pitter patters against the hood of his raincoat stopped, Lúcio looking over to see Hana standing next to him, holding her hot pink bunny umbrella over their heads. He shrugged.

"It's deactivated for now, so pretty sure."

"You're gonna catch a cold sitting out here, bro." She sat down next to him, the rain making sounds against the umbrella instead. "Jamie already got sick this week."

"That's cause he ran outside for twenty minutes without a shirt, and his cold-tolerance is worse than mine, shockingly." Hana looked at Lúcio's outfit, pulling a little at his raincoat sleeve and raising a brow.

"Aren't you cold? It is kinda chilly." Lúcio shook his head.

"I don't find the rain cold. It's kinda warm, in my opinion." Hana blinked and pressed her hand against Lúcio's forehead, Lúcio laughing and pushing her hand away. "No, not literally. The rain makes me feel warm on the inside."

"You better start making sense before I bring you to Angela for a fever."

"The rain reminds me of my childhood." Lúcio leaned back, Hana adjusting the umbrella a little bit so it faced the way the rain moved. "It doesn't rain much in Rio besides during December, so I loved that month. I would spend the entire day running around outside splashing in puddles and playing, dressed in my little frog raincoat and boots. Even while it rained, the temperature never became really that cold." He gazed up, sighing a little. "Being in the rain like this… can't help but feel like I'm a little kid again back in Rio, running around during a warm day trying to create the biggest splash possible from one puddle." He laughed a little, his eyes lost in another time, another moment. "One time, I played outside during a thunderstorm and refused to go inside because I wanted to be there when 'the beat drops'. I thought the thunder was building up for something." Hana laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and another time I watched those lightning flashes from my window and didn't want to go to bed because I didn't want to be rude to nature and sleep during its concert." Lúcio sat back up, gazing out to the ocean. "I love the rain. It was raining when I first met a frog for the first time. I'll never forget that moment."

"Is that where you decided to love frogs for your entire life?"

"Yep. So glad my ma let me run around for another three minutes before going in." They sat together in silence for a while, listening to the pitter patter of the rain against Hana's umbrella and the low rumbling of thunder in the far distance. A ping, Hana taking out her phone and reading the message.

"Reinhardt made a hot dinner for everybody, and he wants you to come in since you've been out for a while now." Lúcio stretched, rolling his shoulders and hopping off the drone, Hana doing the same.

"Yeah, should probably go. Don't want to keep 'em waiting." Hana began to walk down the path to get to the entrance of base, stopping when he realized that Lúcio wasn't following. Turning around, she opened her mouth to call him, stopping. She smiled, leaning against the wall and balancing the umbrella on her shoulder.

Lúcio stood in the middle of the rain with his head tilted up, catching the raindrops on his tongue and letting the water trickled down his face. He seemed to be lost in a trance, reliving moment after moment in his head as the rain fell. Hana waited patiently, texting Reinhardt that they were going to be a little late.

There were a few things she'll never understand about her best friend, but sometimes not understanding was more fun. Besides, she can now call him even more of a frog. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot, was planning to make a giant compilation for NaNoWriMo but pretty sure the majority of the word count is coming from the chapters of my other fic. But a small little fic in between the work is nice for a breather.


End file.
